Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-1-(x-4)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -1 {-1(}\gray{x-4}{)} $ $ -1 {-x+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -x {-1 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -x + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-x+3$